DON'T GO
by Marry me
Summary: „Du begehst Verrat.“ – „Und das interessiert dich, weil...?“4 Jahre, nachdem Harry Hogwarts verließ, trifft er unerwartet auf Draco. Sie stehen sich als Feinde gegenüber und Harry muss herausfinden, ob Draco schuldig ist und er ihn ausliefern muss. SLASH
1. Schuldig, bis die Unschuld bewiesen wird

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld und beabsichtige nicht, irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen.

**Warning:** Slash, Slash, Slash. Draco/Harry, d.h. SLASH ;D Lemon/Lime. Don't like it, don't read it.

Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache, also seht bitte von Fehlern ab.

**Rating:** M, FSK17.

**Inhalt:** „Du begehst Verrat." – „Und das interessiert dich, weil...?"

Seit Harry vor vier Jahren - nach seinem sechsten Schuljahr – Hogwarts für immer verließ, tobt ein unerbittlicher Kampf zwischen der Weißen und Schwarzen Magie um die Vorherrschaft Großbritanniens. Inmitten dieser gefährlichen Zeit kann Harry Draco stellen – und sie müssen erkennen, dass beide in einen Krieg verwickelt sind, weil sie dazu vorbestimmt waren, aber nicht, weil sie es wollten.

* * *

**DON'T GO**

**1.**

„Nenn mir einen Grund, wieso ich dich nicht hier und jetzt töten sollte, Malfoy", sagte Harry kalt und fixierte den ehemaligen Slytherin mit hartem Blick.

Malfoy stand reglos da und starrte zurück. Der helle Mondschein ließ sein durcheinander gebrachtes blondes Haar leuchtend aufschimmern, betonte die Blässe und spiegelte sich in den grauen Augen wider.

„Weil du ein Held bist, Potter", entgegnete der junge Todesser und schaffte es, trotz seiner aussichtslosen Situation, höhnisch zu klingen. Als sei _er_ der Überlegenere. Als hätte _er_ die Kontrolle.

Diese Beobachtung machte Harry wütend. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Malfoys Brust gerichtet. Auf sein Herz. Malfoys Zauberstab hatte er ihm einem rücksichtslosen Duell zu sich zaubern können. Der Blonde war nicht der Überlegenere. Er hatte nicht die Kontrolle über das, was gerade geschah.

„Und Helden morden nicht", fügte Malfoy im gleichbleibenden Tonfall hinzu; etwas Lauerndes mischte sich in die Stimme hinzu, verwebte sich wie feine Fäden in den Hohn hinein.

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Spar dir deinen Spott, Malfoy", zischte er. „Du hast Recht, ich werde dich nicht töten. Aber nicht, weil ich ein... _Held_ bin." Ihm gelang es, berechnend zu lächeln und seinen Zorn auf den Blonden zu beherrschen. „Sondern weil ich dich leiden sehen will."

Nun gut, ob er das wirklich wollte, dessen war sich Harry nicht sicher. Überhaupt war vieles unklar. Nicht nur, das er vorhin völlig unerwartet mit Malfoy kollidiert war – hoch oben in der Luft, auf dem Besen. Nicht nur hatten sie sich nach einem trudelnden Sturzflug in die Tiefe und dem Glück, irgendwie auf den Boden zu gelangen, ohne schwer verletzt zu sein, direkt in ein feindseliges Duell gestürzt, als müssten sie vier ganze Jahre so schnell wie möglich aufholen und da weiter machen, wo sie in Hogwarts aufgehört hatten. Nein... da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, was Harry nicht genau definieren konnte, ihn aber verunsichern ließ, auch wenn er es Malfoy gegenüber nicht zeigte.

Malfoy war derweil nicht zurück gewichen, als Harry auf ihn zugegangen war. Sein Gesicht gab keine Emotionen preis, aber Harry entging das kurze Aufflackern in dessen Augen nicht.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Potter?"

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Es war ein geisterhaftes Grinsen. Nur Malfoy schaffte es, seinen Namen mit so viel Abneigung und Feindseligkeit auszusprechen, als gäbe es keine größere Beleidigung auf Erden.

„Ich werde dich ausliefern, Malfoy. An das Zaubereiministerium. Und wenn du glaubst, dass sie jegliche Menschenrechte beachten und nach dem Prinzip vorgehen, _Unschuldig, bis die Schuld_ _bewiesen wurde_, dann hast du dich geirrt. Du bist ein Todesser, ein Feind, und als solcher wirst du auch behandelt."

Das Zaubereiministerium kämpfte für die Weiße Magie. Aber an das Gute zu glauben haben die meisten verlernt. Und es war ihnen kaum zu verübeln, so zu werden wie jene, die sie doch zu bekämpfen versuchten. Wie sollte man in einer Welt wie dieser, in der es nur noch Kampf, Verrat, grenzenlose Furcht und Folter gab, seine Unschuld auch bewahren können? Es war unmöglich. Es gab zu viel Hass. Zu viele Verluste. Zu viele Rachegelüste. Vergeltung folgte auf Vergeltung, so dass sich beide verfeindete Seiten in einen Krieg verfangen hatten, aus dem es keinen Ausweg mehr zu geben schien. Und wenn es irgendwann einmal zuende sein sollte, dann würden nicht sie es sein, die die Scherben einsammeln würden. Es würden nachfolgende Generationen sein, die das Glück haben werden, in einer besseren Zeit leben zu dürfen. Denn an ihren Händen würde kein Blut kleben.

Harry musterte Malfoy genau. „Und wenn du ihnen alles gesagt hast, was sie wissen wollen, Malfoy... wirst du dir wünschen, dass ich dich hier und jetzt getötet hätte."

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich leicht. Harry war zufrieden, als er diese Reaktion beobachtete. „Aber ich habe Dumbledore nicht getötet", presste er schließlich hervor und nun klang er nicht mehr so höhnisch, wie vorhin.

„Du wirst andere getötet haben", entgegnete Harry schroff.

„Und wenn nicht?" Malfoy versuchte offenbar neutral zu klingen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Er wirkte leicht gehetzt.

Harry blinzelte. „Was meinst du damit? Malfoy, natürlich bist du ein Mörder. Du trägst das Dunkle Mal. Du dienst Voldemort. Du--"

„Aber das...", fiel Malfoy ihm aufrührerisch ins Wort, ehe er sich hart auf die Unterlippe biss und nun ein Schritt zurück wich.

„Aber das – was?", wollte Harry misstrauisch wissen. „Und bleib stehen, Malfoy", fügte er warnend hinzu.

Malfoys Blick irrte kurz zum Zauberstab, der unerbittlich auf ihn gerichtet war. „Ich lasse mich nicht gefangen nehmen", sagte er, fast schon flüsternd.

„Das hast du wohl kaum zu bestimmen", höhnte Harry. Doch er runzelte die Stirn.

„Es gibt keine Beweise, dass ich jemanden getötet habe", behauptete Malfoy.

„Der Wahrheitstrank wird all deine Schuld offenbaren."

Malfoy sah Harry an. "Du weißt genau, dass er das selbst dann tun wird, wenn ich niemanden getötet haben sollte. Du weißt genau, dass sie Schuldige brauchen. Allein, dass ich das Dunkle Mal trage ist für sie doch ein Schuldbekenntnis."

„Und das ist es auch!" Harrys Wut intensivierte sich wieder. Gleichwie Verwirrung, die er jedoch unterdrücken wollte. „Du bist ein Todesser, Malfoy! Mehr Beweise bedarf es nicht!"

Malfoy presste die Lippen zusammen. Wieder flackerte sein Blick auf und wieder wich er einen Schritt zurück. Harry folgte ihm prompt und Malfoy stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand. Der Ausdruck einer in die Enge getriebenen Wildkatze huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Habt ihr euch denn nie gefragt, wieso einige Todesser werden?", fragte er ausdruckslos.

Harry sah Malfoy scharf an. Er stand dicht vor ihm und bohrte ihm die Zauberstabspitze in die Brust. Er erinnerte sich durchaus, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, ehe Snape ihn tötete. Und er selbst hatte Schlüsse gezogen Sich informiert. Wenn Malfoy kein Todesser geworden wäre, hätte Voldemort seine Eltern umbringen lassen. Und ihn selbst ohnehin.

„Doch, Malfoy. Und wir haben uns auch gefragt, wieso ihr es erst überhaupt so weit habt kommen lassen. Voldemort ist nur so stark, wie der Glaube seiner Anhängerschaft an ihn. Wie der Furcht derer, die sich ihm lieber anschließen, als andere zu gehen versuchen."

Malfoy atmete bewusst aus, das merkte Harry. Er konnte sehen, wie sich dessen Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Der ehemalige Slytherin war schlichtweg nervös.

Harry wurde nachdenklich. Würde es denn schaden, wenn er Malfoy zunächst nach Grimmauld Place bringen würde? Wenn er ihn als erster und allein verhören würde? Dort hatte er Veritasserum. Und sobald Malfoy zugab, ein Mörder zu sein, würde Harry ihn dem Ministerium ausliefern. Und wenn er es nicht war... aber das konnte ja nicht sein.

Voldemort hatte immer harte Aufträge für seine Todesser. Und wenn er Malfoy damals als erstes aufgetragen hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, so würde er ihm auch im Nachhinein Befehle gegeben haben, andere zu töten – gerade, _weil_ Malfoy es nicht geschafft hatte, Dumbledore umzubringen.

Harry beschloss, Malfoy tatsächlich mitzunehmen. Er wusste nicht genau warum er so nachsichtig war, warum er sicher gehen wollte, dass sein Rivale auch wirklich schuldig war, hatten sie in der Schulzeit doch unsäglichen Hass füreinander geteilt. Aber seitdem waren vier Jahre vergangen und Harry hatte nicht vergessen, dass Malfoy damals noch kein Mörder gewesen war. Dass Dumbledore an ihn geglaubt hatte.

Es mochten auch Harrys Erfahrungen sein, die ihn zu dieser Entscheidung brachten. Erlebnisse, die für zwei Leben reichten.

„Was hast du vor?", drang Malfoys alarmierte Stimme an sein Ohr.

Harry riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und lächelte leicht. Kühl. „Angst, Malfoy?", fragte er spöttisch, ehe er ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten einen Fluch aussprach, der dem Blonden das Bewusstsein raubte.

* * *

_Hat's euch gefallen? Reviews?_


	2. Die magische Handschelle

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld und beabsichtige nicht, irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen.

* * *

**DON'T GO **

**2.**

Als Draco erwachte, fühlte er sich orientierungslos. Zu schwer lag der Nebel der Dunkelheit noch auf seine Sinne. Er blinzelte müde und versuchte sich zurecht zu finden. Irgendwie schwindelte ihm. Als der Blick unter den noch schweren Lidern jedoch klarer wurde, stellte er fest, dass er die Umgebung nicht kannte.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich; mit einem Mal war er hellwach, da die Erinnerung zurückkehrte, ihn nahezu überrollte. Er setzte sich abrupt auf, viel zu schnell, denn der Schwindel verstärkte sich.

Bilder rasten vor seinem inneren Auge. Die Kollidierung. Der Sturz. Die Erkenntnis, Potter gegenüber zu stehen, den er vier Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte. Das Duell. Die Niederlage. Und Potter, wie er ihn fragte, ob er Angst hätte. Ihm mit einem Fluch das Bewusstsein raubte. Einfach so...

_Verdammte scheiße._

Dracos Blick hetzte durch den großen, hellen Raum. Er war schlicht möbliert; von Potter war keine Spur. Von Dracos Zauberstab ebenso wenig.

Wo war er nur? Dass das Zaubereiministerium seinen Gefangenen bequeme Betten, wie dieses hier, zur Verfügung stellte, bezweifelte Draco sehr. Nur...

Sein Blick fiel in diesem Moment auf einen schmalen Silberreif, einer Handschelle gleich, die um sein linkes Handgelenk angelegt worden war. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Draco befingerte es, verspürte sich anschleichende Erschütterung darüber, wollte den Verschluss öffnen und es schließlich gewaltsam abstreifen.

„Spar dir deine Mühe, Malfoy", drang eine spöttische Stimme an sein Ohr.

Dracos Kopf ruckte hoch. Potter stand an der geöffneten Tür, lässig am Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete ihn.

„Potter!", sprach Draco abwertend aus und stand sofort auf. „Wo sind wir hier? Und was soll das?" Er deutete auf sie Handschelle; sein Ton war herrisch.

Potter grinste. Es war wieder dieses geisterhaftes Grinsen, dass Draco bereits aufgefallen war.

„Das, Malfoy, ist eine magische Handschelle. Nur derjenige kann sie dir ablegen, der sie dir angelegt hat. Sie verhindert, dass du das Grundstück verlassen kannst", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige. „Du kannst es natürlich trotzdem versuchen. Du wirst dann unweigerlich feststellen, dass du einen schmerzhaften Schlag bekommen und sofort bewusstlos werden wirst."

Draco konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. „Nimm sie mir sofort ab, du Idiot, oder--"

„Oder was?" Potter schlenderte nun auf ihn zu. „Aber wenn du es offiziell haben willst... Draco Malfoy, hiermit sind Sie verhaftet. Alles, was Sie sagen, kann gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie sind schuldig, bis Ihre Unschuld bewiesen wurde."

Potter lächelte.

Draco ballte unwillkürlich seine rechte Hand zur Faust. „Scheiße, Potter, hör mit diesem Auroren-Getue auf! Sag mir, wo wir sind!" Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er war nervös. Nach außen hin versuchte er es nicht zu zeigen und tatsächlich musste er für Potter eher wütend als beunruhigt wirken.

„Im Grimmauld Place."

Draco blinzelte. „Was?!" Da er durch seine Mutter mit den Blacks verwandt war, wusste er über Grimmauld Place Bescheid.

Potters spöttisches Lächeln war verschwunden. Aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen sah er Draco ernst an. Ein kompromissloser Ausdruck lag in seinem Blick.

„Ich lebe hier. Und ich werde dich hier verhören. Erweist du dich als schuldig, übergebe ich dich dem Zaubereiministerium."

Draco starrte ihn an, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Du... sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin?"

„Nein. Aber da ich von deiner Schuld überzeugt bin, werden sie es erfahren."

Draco presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Er musste weg von hier. „Du bist nicht davon überzeugt", sagte er und endlich beherrschte der altbewährte Hohn wieder seine schleppende Stimme. Sonst hätte Potter ihn schon längst ausgeliefert.

Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits war er froh, dass Potter das Zaubereiministerium noch nicht informiert hatte. Dort würde er als schuldig gelten, so oder so. Und theoretisch bestünde hier eine bessere Fluchtmöglichkeit – wenn er irgendwie diese beschissene Handschelle loswerden würde.

Andererseits verstand er Potter nicht. Dieser hatte gar keinen Grund mit der Auslieferung zu zögern. Nicht einen einzigen. Außerdem machte ihn der Gedanke, mit Potter – ausgerechnet _Potter_ – allein in diesem Haus zu sein und von ihm verhört zu werden, krank. Seine Situation war erniedrigend – Potter war seit jeher sein Erzfeind gewesen und nun sollte er ihm ausgeliefert sein?

„Das Veritasserum wird deine Schuld schon beweisen", hatte Potter geschnappt, offenbar nun wütend über Dracos Unterstellung.

Draco blinzelte. „Ich nehme das Zeug nicht", sagte er schnell, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, entsetzt zu klingen.

„Du hast keine Wahl, Malfoy", meinte Potter bissig. Er hatte eine Phiole in der Hand, die im einfallenden Sonnenlicht silbrig schimmerte.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen waren geweitet, sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen und seine Gedanken drehten sich. Er würde den Trank nicht zu sich nehmen. Er konnte nicht. _Er durfte nicht..._

Potter wirkte nicht verhandlungsbereit und Draco suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg.

Potter packte ihn so grob am Oberarm, dass Draco die Luft einsog; er wurde zu ihm gezogen und Draco spürte, wie die Wellen dunkelster Panik über ihn zusammen schlugen. Sein erhitzter Blick traf Potters, unnachgiebige Härte lag in den Smaragden. Er war Potter zu nah. Viel zu nah.

Dann handelte Draco nur noch. Es ging so schnell. Er schlug Potter die Phiole aus der Hand. Noch während sie durch die Luft flog, riss Draco sich los und rammte Potter seine geballte Faust mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Potter keuchte auf, Draco schlug im selben Moment noch einmal zu und der ehemalige Gryffindor fiel auf die Knie, nach Luft ringend. Die Phiole fiel klirrend zu Boden. Draco packte Potter am Kragen und tastete mit der anderen Hand seinen Körper ab, fand dessen Zauberstab, riss ihn zu sich und noch im gleichen Augenblick schubste er Potter nach hinten, sprang über ihn hinweg und floh einfach aus dem Raum.

* * *

_Und, wie fandet ihr's?_

**A/N: **Wohowww, danke, daaanke für eure vielen, lieben Reviews!

DANKE und -knuff an Canablyz, zissy, angellike (ah, danke für die Hinweise! Ich schick dir gleich ma ne Message bezüglich der privaten Frage :) ), Viper4, blub, Anhänger Saurons, skateZ, Dracofan, Len, shadow, Ann, Hdforever, lyv, Schattentänzerin, pirat, wolfgangdelaCroix, Anne (ah, gut.. -lach, hoffe, man merkt es auch weiterhin nicht so), Leo


	3. Siege und Niederlagen

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld und beabsichtige nicht, irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen.

* * *

**DON'T GO **

**3.**

Harry rang nach Luft und spürte eine Welle der Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er hielt sich seine Hand an seinen Magen gepresst, während er hastig wieder aufstand. _Dieser verdammte Slytherin_, dachte er noch in gewohnten Bahnen, obwohl sie keine Schüler mehr waren.

Er lief Malfoy hinterher. Was dachte dieser sich eigentlich? Hatte er nicht zugehört, als Harry ihm die Funktion der Handschelle erklärt hatte? Noch dazu würde Malfoy die Flucht mit einem fremden Zauberstab kaum gelingen. Noch während Harry sich das sagte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Malfoy aus reiner Verzweiflung handelte.

Verzweiflung brachte die Menschen dazu, Unmögliches zu tun, in der Hoffnung, es wurde möglich. Sie zwang sie dazu, alles zu versuchen, um etwas zu verhindern oder zu erwirken, und nicht umsonst hieß es im Volksmund, dass man Verzweifelte nicht reizen sollte.

„MALFOY!", brüllte Harry, als er den Blonden die Treppe hinunter rennen sah. Er eilte hinterher, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. „Bleib stehen!"

Natürlich hörte Malfoy nicht, er hatte den untersten Treppenabsatz schon erreicht. Harry fluchte und sprang. Er stürzte sich auf Malfoy, so dass beide brutal zu Boden gerissen wurden. Harry versuchte den Sturz abzufangen und Malfoy nicht entwischen zu lassen, versuchte den aufwallenden Schmerz, den er beim Aufprall verspürte, zu ignorieren.

Er sah, wie Malfoy benommen auf den Bauch lag, die Hände aus Reflex auf den Boden abgestützt, sich aber bereits aufsetzte. Harrys Zauberstab war einige Meter davon gerollt. Harry hetzte zu dem ehemaligen Slytherin und versuchte, Malfoy nieder zu halten. Malfoy wehrte sich, es gab eine Kabbelei, aber Harry schaffte es irgendwie, Malfoy auf den Boden zu drücken.

Der Blonde lag auf den Rücken, Harry war über ihm, kniete auf Malfoys Oberschenkeln, damit dieser ihn nicht mehr treten konnte und hielt dessen Handgelenke so fest umklammert, dass er nicht nur Malfoys rasenden Puls spüren konnte, sondern auch dessen Blut abschnürte. Er hielt sie über Malfoys Kopf und drückte dessen Hände unsanft auf den Boden.

Malfoy versuchte sich verbissen zu befreien, aber Harry war stärker. „Gib auf, Malfoy", zischte Harry außer Atem und blitzte Malfoy wütend an. Deren Gesichter waren nur minimal voneinander entfernt. „Du hast sowieso keine Chance! Wenn du das Haus verlässt, wirst du bewusstlos!"

Malfoys Augen waren fast schwarz vor Aufruhr, während er zu Harry hoch starrte. Erhitzte Röte hatte sich auf seine blassen Wangen gelegt, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und sein heißer Atem strich über Harrys Gesicht.

„Geh runter von mir, Potter!", verlangte er fordernd, der Unterton klang aufgewühlt. „Lass mich los!"

Harry dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran. Sein Griff um Malfoys Handgelenke wurde stärker und er beobachtete, wie Malfoy sich daraufhin auf die Unterlippe biss. Schmerz flackerte in dessen Blick auf.

„Ich lass dich los, wenn du zur Besinnung kommst, Malfoy! Du kannst gerne versuchen, das Haus zu verlassen, aber erst, _nachdem_ ich dich verhört hab! Ich habe keine Lust, wieder darauf warten zu müssen, bis du aus deiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachst!"

Malfoy versuchte noch immer, sich gegen Harrys Griff zu stemmen. „Das... das kannst du nicht tun!", stieß er hervor und dieses Mal konnte er seine Verzweiflung nicht mehr leugnen. Sie war da... so sehr, dass sie greifbar zu sein schien.

„Du weißt, dass ich das kann."

Harry wusste nicht, ob es diese Worte waren, oder der ruhige, kühle Ton, mit dem er sie aussprach. Jedenfalls hörte Malfoy auf, sich befreien zu wollen und für einen Moment war nichts zu hören, als ihre Atemzüge. Smaragdgrün traf auf silbergrau.

Dann ließ Harry Malfoy los und sprang auf. Er lief zu seinem Zauberstab und hob ihn auf. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass auch Malfoy aufgesprungen und mehrere Schritte zurückgewichen war. Ihm schien nicht zu bewusst zu sein, dass er abwechselnd seine Handgelenke rieb. Er sah sich hastig um, sein Blick fiel zur Haustür.

Dachte er, Harry bluffte? Dann würde er unweigerlich feststellen, dass er nicht bluffte. Aber Harry hatte keine Geduld mehr und murmelte einen Zauberspruch.

Sein Blick war dabei fest auf Malfoy gerichtet und er beobachtete, wie dieser zusammen fuhr und aufkeuchte.

„Spürst du den Schmerz, Malfoy?", fragte er.

Malfoy starrte ihn an. Er hatte die Zähne zusammen gebissen, das erkannte Harry an den hervortretenden Kiefermuskeln.

Harry hatte den Bann, der über Malfoy durch die Handschelle lag, erweitert. Malfoy spürte einen stumpfen Schmerz, der immer stärker werden würde, wenn dieser nicht mindestens einen Meter vor Harry stand. So konnte Malfoy nicht mehr dafür sorgen, dass es Distanz zwischen ihnen gab und Harry konnte ihn in Ruhe verhören.

Der Schmerz würde verhindern, dass Malfoy das Bewusstsein verlor, er würde auch verhindern, dass dieser wahnsinnig werden würde, denn es war ja kein Cruciatus-Fluch. Aber der Schmerz würde so unerträglich sein, dass sich Malfoy wünschen würde, nichts mehr davon zu spüren.

„W-was ist das?!", presste Malfoy hervor; er keuchte unterdrückt und seine Haltung war nicht mehr so gerade, wie sonst. Sein Gesicht war leicht vor Schmerz verzogen.

„Komm her, Malfoy. Der Schmerz geht weg, wenn du einen Mindestabstand von einem Meter zu mir hältst. Tust du es nicht, wird er stärker und stärker..."

Harry erklärte Malfoy kurz den modifizierten Zauber und dieser war entsetzt. Und es war typisch, dass er nicht herkam. Harry presste die Lippen zusammen und näherte sich Malfoy. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, so wusste er, vermilderte sich der Schmerz. Malfoy starrte ihn an.

„Siehst du?", meinte Harry, als er einen Meter vor ihm zum Stehen kam. „Überleg es dir."

Er wusste, dass es im Grunde Folter war. Dass die Aurorenzentrale versuchte, die Feinde mit den eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Aber diese Art von Folter war trotzdem nichts im Vergleich zu jener, welche die Todesser anwandten. Und es lag in Malfoys Ermessen, dass es aufhörte, wenn er nur aufgab.

Es waren die normalen Mittel, die das Zaubereiministerium einsetzte. Und Harry fand mittlerweile nichts mehr Verwerfliches daran. Solche Mittel waren keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Sie verloren ihre Wirkung sofort, wenn der Gefangene den Abstand verringerte und sie hinterließen keine zerstörerischen Folgen, außer Erschöpfung. Und sie brachten den Gegner dazu, _bewusst_ zu kapitulieren, nur einer der vielen psychischen Tricks.

„Wir gehen jetzt nach oben", sagte Harry bestimmend und ging zurück zur Treppe, die ersten Stufen nehmend. Dann stoppte er und sah zu Malfoy zurück.

Dieser stand noch immer an derselben Stelle, kämpfte erneut mit den Schmerzen. Es dauerte lange. Harry überlegte, ob er ihn mit körperlicher Gewalt wieder nach oben schleppen sollte, aber er wusste, dass es nicht im Systemraster des psychologischen Verhörs passen würde. Ein Feind, der bewusst aufgab, auch wenn er anschließend mit dem Wahrheitstrank verhört werden würde, war ungefährlicher, als jemand, der fest an seine Prinzipien hielt. An seine Ideale. An den sturen, fanatischen Glauben.

Malfoy drehte sich zu Harry um. Er war bleich und er zitterte leicht. Der Blick war gehetzt. Es erinnerte Harry an jener Nacht, in der Dumbledore starb. Rasch verdrängte er den Gedanken.

Verzweiflung flackerte in Malfoys grauen Augen auf. Er zögerte lange, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde mittlerweile merkwürdig unleserlich. Doch dann kam er. Er ging langsam, als müsste er jeden Schritt überdenken. Er kapitulierte und bewies damit, dass er bereit war, Ideale zu brechen... wenn er denn überhaupt welche hatte.

Malfoy schaffte es jedoch selbst jetzt noch, finster drein zu schauen, auch wenn der Schmerz deutlich von seinem Gesicht abzulesen war. Harry entging nicht, wie er sich dabei mit der Hand an der Wand abstützte, als er die Treppe erreicht hatte.

Exakt einen Meter vor Harry blieb Malfoy stehen und wich des Schwarzhaarigen Blickes aus. Er zitterte noch immer leicht, war jedoch unerbittlich um Ausdruckslosigkeit bemüht. Um Emotionslosigkeit, um nicht noch mehr von dieser Blöße zu zeigen, die diese Niederlage begleitete.

Harry wusste, dass Malfoy nun keinen Schmerz mehr verspürte, nur noch das Nachbeben und Erschöpfung.

„Dafür bringe ich dich um, Potter", sagte Malfoy stoisch und feindselig zugleich. Sein Blick war fiebrig. Dunkelheit lag darin.

Harry ließ diese Drohung ausnahmsweise mal unkommentiert. Er beabsichtigte nicht, Malfoy mehr zu demütigen, als es unbedingt notwendig war. Er packte Malfoy am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, weiter die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen, durchquerten sie den Flur und erreichten ein weiteres Zimmer, das Harry benutzte, um Zaubertränke zu brauen. Malfoy noch immer locker am Arm festhaltend, zog er ihn mit sich zu einem Regal. Dort ließ er den Blonden los, nahm eine weitere Phiole und drehte sich dann zu Malfoy um. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser noch blasser hätte werden können. Sein Blick irrte unruhig zwischen der Phiole und Harry hin und her – und er stolperte einen Schritt zurück.

Er keuchte leise auf, als der Schmerz ihn überwallte.

„Malfoy", sagte Harry ruhig. „Du kannst es nicht verhindern." Er trat den einen Schritt auf den Blonden zu, den dieser zurückgewichen war, so dass der Schmerz wieder aufhörte.

Dann handelte Harry schnell. Er war plötzlich bei Malfoy, stieß ihn zurück, ihm folgend, bis er Malfoy mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß und presste ihm seine Hand über Mund und Nase. Malfoy hatte er ersticktes Geräusch von sich geben lassen, seine Hand umklammerte Harrys Handgelenk, um die Hand herunter zu zerren, um wieder atmen zu können, aber Harry konnte Malfoys Entkräftung nun voll und ganz ausnutzen. Benfalls einer der angenehmeren Effekte dieses Handschellenzaubers.

Malfoy wand sich, Harry lehnte sich mit seinen ganzen Körper an ihn, öffnete mit der freien Hand den Verschluss der Phiole und ließ nach einer bestimmten Zeit seine Hand etwas nach oben rutschen, so dass Malfoy durch den Mund, aber nicht durch die Nase atmen konnte.

Malfoy schnappte nach Luft, Harry hob die Phiole, ließ den Inhalt in Malfoys Mund hinein tropfen, und ehe dieser den Wahrheitstrank wieder ausspucken konnte, verschloss er dessen Mund wieder.

Malfoy musste schlucken, sonst würde er nicht atmen können. Seine Hände hatten sich in Harrys Shirt gekrallt, im vergeblichen Versuch, ihn von sich zu schubsen. Als Harry die Bewegung von Malfoys Kehle sah, ließ er seine Hand sinken und Malfoy sog unkontrolliert den Sauerstoff ein. Er hatte Harry losgelassen. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, die Augen waren blank. Er zitterte und pures Entsetzen hatte die einstige Ausdruckslosigkeit längst verdrängt.

Malfoy zitterte, der Wahrheitstrank jagte ihm feurig durch die Blutbahnen und seine Beine gaben nach. Harry ließ zu, dass Malfoy mit dem Rücken an der Wand entlang zu Boden rutschte, die Beine angewinkelt. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Schweiß lag auf seiner Stirn und ließ den blonden Pony auf der blassen Haut kleben.

Harry ging ebenfalls in die Hocke, eine Hand fest auf Malfoys Schulter gelegt. „Malfoy?", sagte er ruhig. Er durfte nun keine Zeit mehr verlieren, keine Rücksicht auf Malfoys Zustand nehmen. So war das nun mal, wenn man Veritaserum zu sich nahm. Er durfte sich nicht von seinem Gewissen leiten lassen, der ihm etwas zuflüsterte, das Harry um jeden Preis ignorieren, ja, vergessen musste.

„Dienst du Voldemort?", stellte er seine erste Frage.

* * *

_Und, hat's euch gefallen? Freue mich über Reviews._

_**DANKE **für eure lieben, lieben Reviews! –knuff- an Viper4, Snitch, Schattentaenzerin (hihi, ja, wirst du ja bald erfahren, solltest du dranbleiben), skateZ, lyv, Riddle, zissy, angellike (huh, message nicht angekommen?), Miyao ,Canablyz, DRACOFAN, Len, Anhaenger Saurons, pirat, Hdforever, Ann, FirstKiss (was hast du denn gedacht, was Draco passieren könnte?),Soymchan, Riddle2, Ali - :)_


	4. Der Fluch der Wahrheit

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld und beabsichtige nicht, irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen.

* * *

**DON'T GO **

**4.**

Draco vernahm Potters Frage durch dichten Nebel und doch beherrschte sie ihn. Das Veritaserum jagte fiebrig durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn zwingen zu antworten. Er wollte nicht, er wollte schweigen und er kämpfte gegen die Wirkung des Trankes an.

Doch je mehr er es tat, umso mehr Schmerzen wallten ihn ihm auf, wie innere Peitschenhiebe gleich, während der Trank seinen Willen mit aller Macht niederzudrücken versuchte und immer stärker wurde. Immer stärker und stärker...

Kalter Schweiß lag auf Dracos Stirn, er zitterte und er atmete viel zu schnell und unregelmäßig. Er saß auf den Boden, die Beine angewinkelt, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäuste geballt, die stumpfen Fingernägel grub er in seine Handinnenflächen.

Obwohl er Todesser war, war er noch nie wirklich gefoltert worden. Zwar hatte auch er schon mal Erfahrungen mit dem Cruciatus gemacht, aber generell war er körperliche Schmerzen einfach nicht gewöhnt. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy... wer wagte es, ihm etwas zuleide zu tun? Überhaupt ließ er sich normalerweise entweder nicht fangen oder es schaffte, seine Gegner zu besiegen. Nur dieses Mal... dieses Mal war es anders. Und er hasste seine Situation. Er hasste Potter dafür.

Potter wiederholte seine Frage. Ob er Voldemort dienen würde. Malfoy kam nicht umhin, zu schaudern. Er verspürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln am linken Unterarm.

Er durfte nicht nachgeben. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, bis er Blut schmeckte, sein Herz raste. Aber es war ein ungleicher Kampf. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein Wille zerbrach, in tausend Scherben gleich, und der Wahrheitstrank den Sieg einfuhr.

„N-nein", presste er zittrig hervor.

Er sah Potter fiebrig an, bemerkte, wie dieser ihn anstarrte und erst einmal gar nichts sagte. Erst Augenblicke später kam die nächste Frage.

„Hast du Voldemort in der Vergangenheit gedient?"

Erneut wollte Draco nicht antworten, aber einmal eine Niederlage eingefahren, war es für den Zaubertrank nun einfacher, erneut zu gewinnen.

„J-ja", stieß er nach einer Weile mühsam hervor.

„Hast das Dunkle Mal freiwillig empfangen?"

Draco sah Potter unter schweren Lidern erschöpft an. Das war eine Frage, auf die sowohl ein Ja, als auch ein Nein richtig war. Aber eigentlich hatte er damals die Wahl gehabt: Entweder er nahm das Dunkle Mal und verhinderte den Tod seiner Eltern. Oder er lehnte ab und beschwor den Niedergang seiner Familie herauf. Also hatte er durchaus eine Wahl gehabt.

„Ja."

„Wie lange hast du Voldemort gedient?"

Ihm schwindelte. Er hasste es. Er hasste seine Hilflosigkeit in diesem Moment. Der Tatsache, Potter ausgeliefert zu sein. „Etwas... etwas weniger, als – als ein Jahr." Er hatte Mühe zu sprechen, aber der Wahrheitstrank ließ nicht zu, dass er etwas anderes tat.

Er sah Potter leicht verschwommen. Das Grün seiner Augen jedoch war noch immer deutlich auszumachen.

„Hast du... hast in seinem Auftrag jemanden ermordet?"

Draco wurde müde. Er war völlig erschöpft, doch er wurde gezwungen zu antworten. Er wollte nicht. Ein letzter Versuch, sich dagegen aufzulehnen; der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde stärker. Er keuchte unterdrückt auf. „Nein..."

Betroffenes Schweigen folgte dem, aber das war Draco gleich. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

„Hast du überhaupt jemanden mal getötet?"

„J-ja..."

„Wen?!"

„Amycus..."

„Aber-- aber das ist ja ein Todesser?!"

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

„Er... ich bin ihm zufällig begegnet. Er... wollte mich – zum Dunklen Lord bringen."

„Wieso dienst du ihm nicht mehr?"

„Weil ich..." Draco schluckte, seine Kehle war so trocken. Ihm war abwechselnd heiß und kalt und er zitterte nur noch mehr. „Weil ich seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt hab."

„Den, Dumbledore zu töten?"

Wenn Draco hätte klar denken können, wäre er überrascht gewesen, woher Potter das wusste. So aber antwortete er nur mühsam. „Ja."

„Bist du seitdem auf der Flucht?"

„Ja."

„Wo versteckst du dich denn immer?"

„Unterschiedlich. Mit Geld ist so gut wie alles käuflich."

„Wieso hast du nie versucht, Schutz beim Orden zu bekommen?"

„Ich bin... ich stehe nicht auf der Seite des Ordens."

„Aber wenn du Voldemort nicht dienst, stehst du auch nicht auf seiner Seite. Auf welcher Seite stehst du dann?"

„Auf... auf meiner. ... Und der der Schwarzen Magie."

„Sind Voldemort und Schwarze Magie nicht ein- und dieselbe Seite?"

„Nein. Für mich nicht."

Wieder Schweigen. Eine irgendwie sehr seltsame Stille, so dass sie nahezu greifbar war. Draco bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte.

Dann: „Hast du Unschuldige gefoltert? Hast du jemanden gefoltert, der dich nicht angegriffen hat? Oder jemanden des Ordens oder der für das Zaubereiministerium arbeitet?"

„N-nein."

„Würdest du?"

„Ich- ich würde alles tun, um mich zu verteidigen."

„Hat dich jemand innerhalb der letzten vier Jahren gefangen nehmen können? Außer mir?"

„Nein..." Der Schwindel verstärkte sich.

„Wie hast du dich über Wasser halten können? Von wessen Geld hast du gelebt?"

„Von... mein Vater hat mir Zugang zu geheimen Konten verschafft."

„Also leben deine Eltern noch?"

„Ja."

„Dienen sie Voldemort?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keinen Kontakt zu ihnen."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Es ist... es ist zu gefährlich."

„Glaubst du, sie verstecken sich? So wie du? Vor Voldemort? Vor dem Zaubereiministerium?"

„Gut möglich..."

Er spürte, wie das Brennen in seinem Körper allmählich nachließ. Wieder Stille, die in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

„Trink das", befahl Potter dann. Malfoy wollte sich hastig zurück lehnen, aber er hatte die Wand im Rücken. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf, wusste aber nicht, wie lange er es verweigern konnte, fühlte er sich einfach nur noch fertig.

„Das ist kein Wahrheitstrank. Trink, dann wird es dir schneller wieder besser gehen." Potter setzte ihm etwas Kühles an die Lippen.

Draco wollte nicht, aber irgendwie hatte sein Wille sowieso kein Mitspracherecht mehr. Sein Körper handelte. Als ob es nichts mehr zu verlieren galt. Er öffnete seinen Mund. Er schmeckte etwas Bitteres, als er es herunter schluckte, verschwand das Brennen in seinem Körper endgültig und Dunkelheit driftete auf ihn zu. Unaufhaltsam.

_Scheiße, Potter... ich hasse dich._

* * *

_Reviews? Mochtet ihr das Kapitel? Ich weiß schon, dass es jetzt keine Überraschungen gab, aber, wichtig ist, dass hiermit Draco behauptet, auf der Seite der Schwarzen Magie zu stehen, die er nicht exakt mit Voldemort gleichzieht. Darauf wird später noch eingegangen. Im nächsten Kapitel wird auch deutlich, dass das Wichtigste bzw. sehr wichtige Fragen und Antworten im Verhör gar nicht aufgekommen sind – bzw. ansatzweise, die vorläufig ausreichen, aber langfristig gesehen sie die völlige Wahrheit niemals ins Licht zu rücken vermögen._

_DANKE übrigens für eure vielen, tollen Reviews, ihr seid klasse:)  
_


End file.
